Unforeseen Circumstances
by Love-PRN
Summary: The tale of a marriage proposal gone terribly wrong. Jelsa AU. Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Frozen.


**Hello beautiful readers! I recently made a tumblr dedicated to reblogging adorable Jelsa posts as well as posting previews of my stories. Feel free to check it out and follow love-prn on tumblr! In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)**

* * *

"Jack you have got to relax, everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say Hiccup, Astrid said yes to your proposal."

"And you think Elsa will say no because…?"

"I mean can you blame the girl? Who wants to be tied down to Jack Frost?"

"Flynn, you're not very helpful right now."

Hiccup and Flynn watched in amusement as Jack banged his head against the wall. It had been nearly a month since their white-haired friend had come to them with the news that he was planning to finally propose to his girlfriend of five years. He was the last of the three to get married. Hiccup and Flynn were sitting in the basement of Flynn's apartment when Jack came running in, out of breath as if he had ran miles to get there.

"I did it, I found it!" Jack said, waving a small velvet box in the air.

"What did you find your dignity?" Flynn joked.

Jack ignored him and opened the box, "I found the perfect ring."

"Oh Jack I know we're close, but I don't know what Elsa's going to say. But sure I'll marry you," Hiccup teased.

"Ugh you two are so not helpful!"

"Hey we're kidding!" Hiccup put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "It's about time you propose; it's been what, like five years?"

"Seriously dude why did you wait so long? Do you know how many times Elsa's been telling Rapunzel about wanting to get married?"

"I wanted to wait for the perfect mome—wait what!?" Jack freed himself from Hiccup's arm and shook Flynn by the shoulders, "When was this?!"

"Oh Jack, you seriously didn't notice?"

_Flashback_

"_I'm so happy for you and Flynn," Elsa said, hugging Rapunzel tightly. "The wedding was absolutely beautiful!"_

"_Thank you," Rapunzel beamed. "I couldn't have asked for a better maid of honor! Speaking of weddings, when are we going to yours?"_

"_M-mine?" Elsa stuttered. "I'm not sure it depends on a certain someone…"_

_Everyone turned to Jack who was absentmindedly playing with the strings of his hoodie. Flynn nudged his sides, "Ow what was that for?"_

"_Did you hear what I asked Jack?"_

"_Huh? Oh pfft wedding, who knows when that's going to be? That's like the last thing on my mind right now." _

_End Flashback_

Jack's face twisted in horror "I did not say that, oh my god Elsa must have felt horrible!"

"Don't even get me started about that time after I proposed to Astrid."

"No…Hiccup…what else did I say?"

_Flashback_

"_Hiccup proposed!" Astrid said happily, waving her left hand in front of Elsa. _

"_Congratulations!" both blondes jumped up and down in excitement. "Have you told Rapunzel yet? I can't believe you're the first one out of us to get married!" _

"_I just texted Flynn," Hiccup put his arm around Astrid's shoulder and kissed her cheek. _

"_When's the wedding?"_

"_We're aiming for next September." _

_Jack, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up, "Don't you think that's a bit too soon?" _

"_Jack," Elsa scolded, punching him in the arm. _

"_Ow! I mean I'm happy for you two, I am! But I thought we talked about waiting a couple of years, you're only 25!"_

"_Guess I couldn't wait for her to be my wife," Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and kissed her ring finger. _

_Astrid squeezed his hand, "Love you babe." _

"_Ugh you guys are too cute, guess that just leaves me and Flynn."_

"_Don't count on it; I heard Flynn might propose to Rapunzel within the next year." _

"_Oh geez it's like a freaking epidemic! Well I'm not even going to think about marriage until I'm like…30."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Astrid took a quick glance at Elsa, who remained quiet after Jack's comment. _

"_Yep I'm sure you won't see me getting married any time soon!" _

_End Flashback_

Flynn smacked his forehead, "Are you an idiot, you don't say that in front of your girlfriend!"

"B-but we've only been dating for two months when Hiccup got engaged, how was I supposed to know she wanted to get married too!"

"She probably didn't yet, but now she thinks you don't ever want to marry her," Hiccup pointed out. "Way to go, Frost."

"I'm just going to go crawl in a hole now."

Jack thought back to this conversation and groaned, "Yep she is definitely going to say no. I think I'm going to cry."

"Wow this is painful to watch, get a hold of yourself! I mean if she's put up with you after all these years, I'm sure she'll be willing to do it for a couple of more decades."

"Nicely put Flynn."

"Thanks Hiccup, I try my best."

"Again, you guys are not helping whatsoever!"

"Right, right sorry. So how are you going to propose?"

"Well okay so I was going to buy her this really pretty dress for her to wear, right? And then I was going to take her to that fancy new restaurant that just opened up last week; Jamie said he'd get me in. After that I'm going to take her star gazing at her favorite spot in town. Finally, I'm going to drive her to where we first met and propose to her at the ice skating rink…what do you guys think?"

"Jack wow that's so…will you marry me?"

He hit Flynn's arm but laughed, "I just hope everything goes according to plan. You have no idea all the strings I had to pull to arrange all of this, but it'll be worth it."

"This is coming from the same guy who didn't want to be quote-on-quote trapped in a marriage?"

"What can I say, she changed my mind," he chuckled. "She's the only girl I'll ever want to be stuck with for the rest of my life."

"Please tell me your marriage proposal is going to be more romantic than that."

"When is this all going down by the way?"

"Next Saturday, wish me luck guys!"

"Good luck!" both said simultaneously. "You're going to need it."

xXxXxXxXx

The week had gone by quickly and before Jack knew it, it was Friday night. Earlier that day he had called the boutique store he purchased the dress from, and they said that it would be delivered early that Saturday morning. He also had Elsa's sister Anna help him pick out jewelry that would match the cerulean dress that he knew Elsa had her eyes set on for the past few months. Tomorrow, he would lay out the outfit on her bed in her apartment before their dinner date.

Jack jumped in his seat when he heard the sound of a car door being slammed outside. Elsa opened the door to his apartment, and he instantly smiled as she made her way into the living room. His heart never failed to skip a beat whenever he saw her. She tossed her high heels to the side and took a seat next to Jack on the couch.

"You are so lucky that you are not a girl, I swear high heels are a device that men invented to keep women from running away."

"Well hello to you too Ms. Grumpy pants," he pecked her on the cheek and proceeded to massage her feet.

"Thanks sweetie, I had a rough day at work. You have no idea how stressful it is to work as a pharmacist. Today this person came in looking for some antibiotics for his skin infection right? He goes into explicit detail about the location of said infection and then proceeds to drop his pants—"

"Stop, stop I don't want hear about it!" Jack covered his ears.

Elsa giggled, "At least you didn't see it live and in person! I'm so glad I was able to take the day off tomorrow."

"I've got a great day planned for us; you're in for a real surprise."

"What's the occasion? It's not either of our birthday or anniversary…did you do something bad that I don't know about?"

Jack pretended to be offended, "That hurts Elsa! You have wounded my fragile little heart."

"Oh shush you," Elsa cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"Okay you're forgiven," Jack said, leaning in to kiss her once more.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I can't tell you, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Aww won't you tell me?" Elsa batted her eyes flirtatiously at him.

Jack suppressed his smile and tried not to give in to her tactics, "Nope my lips are sealed."

She moved to sit on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "Won't you give me little hint?"

"Not even one," he was finding it harder to resist her. She leaned in and kissed him deeply and for a second, Jack almost considered revealing his plans. He pulled away from her completely out of breath, "You play dirty."

"Don't act like you don't like it," she teased. "Will you tell me now?"

"Nope, my goal is to take you by complete surprise."

"Fine, fine don't tell me," she stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't even want to know anyway."

"That's fine," he shrugged but leaned in and whispered "It's a really good surprise too."

"Oh my gosh just tell me!" she grabbed his sides and started to tickle him.

"Elsa!" he laughed uncontrollably. "You are going to be the death of me, woman!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop. Geez you're acting like you're going to propose or something."

Jack stopped fidgeting and froze in his seat, "Ha ha yeah right. Pfft that's just…pfft ridiculous. Hey are you hungry? I'll go cook something in the kitchen right now in the kitchen, not here but in the kitchen."

"You're acting weird, Jack."

"I'm weird? Pfft, you're the weird one!" Jack picked up Elsa and moved her so that he could get up from the couch. Elsa rolled her eyes as he nervously made his way to the kitchen.

"When you're done with this little episode of yours, I'd love it if you'd make me some a sandwich!" she called out.

xXxXxXx

It was finally Saturday. Jack rolled over in his bed to find that a certain blonde was missing. Getting out of bed, he peeked out of his bedroom door and smiled at what he saw. Elsa, who had slept over the night before, was in the kitchen making breakfast for him. He lingered by his door frame to admire her dressed in his sweatpants and blue hoodie; it was moments like this that made him look forward to their future together. He made his way over to Elsa and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured into her ear.

Elsa gasped in surprise and turned around to reciprocate the hug, "Why hello there handsome."

He kissed the top of her head, "What's on the menu today?"

"Your favorite: blueberry pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I was trying to be quick so that I could bring it to you in bed."

"Beautiful, thoughtful, and you can cook, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I ask that same question every day," she kissed his collarbone. "Now stop distracting me or else you'll be eating burnt pancakes."

Jack pouted and hugged her even tighter, "Are you always going to be like this after you become my wife?"

"What was that?"

"I asked if you needed a knife," Jack said quickly. "I think I'm going to go shower now, bye!"

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and made his way back to his bedroom. Jack cursed himself for indirectly revealing his intentions to marry Elsa; luckily for him she did not notice. The rest of the morning went by quickly. Elsa left to have lunch with Anna, leaving enough time for Jack to go to her apartment once the dress had arrived after she left.

He slipped the key that Elsa gave him years ago into the lock and entered her apartment. Heading to the bedroom, Jack took out the dress and carefully placed it onto Elsa's bed. It was an off the shoulder asymmetric sapphire blue dress completed with a satin white ribbon tied in the back. They had gone shopping one day when Elsa first saw the dress. Jack encouraged her to try it on and when she came out of the fitting room, his jaw dropped at how stunning she looked. He told her to get it, but Elsa put it back where they found it, insisting that she didn't need such an extravagant dress. Jack had been saving up for the past few months to buy this dress for a special occasion. He placed some jewelry and black strappy high heels next to the dress with a note that said "wear me!" written on it.

Jack left Elsa's apartment to head back to his own to get dressed. As he was putting on his suit, he looked at the mirror and fiddled with his blue tie that he bought to match Elsa's dress. When he was done, he ran his hand through his hair and took out the engagement ring. It was a flawless silver ring in the shape of a snowflake with sapphires and diamonds that sparkled in the light. Jack had it personally engraved with the words "For my snowflake" written on the inside. He smiled to himself as he imagined the look on Elsa's face when he proposed. Looking at his watch, it was almost 5 o'clock meaning Elsa was already back at her apartment. Jack left his house and bought some roses at a nearby market. When he got to her apartment, he let himself in and called out her name.

"Hey Elsa I'm here!"

"Give me a minute babe, I'm still changing."

"I can't wait to see what you look like," he smiled.

"Umm Jack you didn't have to go through all this trouble to set my clothes out for me…"

"It's not a problem at all—" Jack stopped mid-sentence when he saw Elsa emerging from her bedroom. Instead of the blue dress that he had bought, Elsa was standing in a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, faded blue converses, and a dark charcoal v-neck that fit loosely around her slender figure. She still looked beautiful, but this was not the outfit that Jack had laid out for her.

"You know I'm completely capable of choosing my own clothes," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the roses from him. "Why are you dressed so fancy, am I too underdressed?"

"B-but those aren't the clothes I put on your bed…"

"Are you sure? I came back home and found these next to a sign that said 'wear me!' Should I go change?"

Jack looked at his watched, "We don't have time, and we need to go now if we're going to make it on time for our dinner reservation. Are you sure there weren't any other clothes in your room?"

"I'm completely sure; now let's go because I am starving!"

Jack took one quick look in Elsa's room and closet and saw the dress nowhere in sight. They headed outside and while Jack opened the car door to let Elsa in, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Elsa's outfit. He drove in silence, responding with only a few words to Elsa as they headed towards the restaurant. He parked the car when they arrived and flinched when Elsa waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello earth to Jack, are you still there?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry I was just thinking."

"Well don't overwork that pretty little brain of yours," Elsa teased. "Whoa are we eating here? I heard this place has a chocolate fountain!"

"Only the best for you," he kissed her nose. "Wait here while I go confirm our reservations."

Jack got out of the car and headed inside. A few weeks ago Jamie, one of his closest friends, told Jack that he had been hired as the head chef for the hot new restaurant that was opening in Burgess. Jack begged Jamie to get him and Elsa in since the restaurant had a reputation of having to call in months in advance just to secure a reservation. Jamie instructed Jack that he'd be waiting at the entrance for him to arrive. As Jack entered the room, his heart dropped when he saw who it was. There stood Aster, an acquaintance from high school that had a strong dislike for Jack ever since he broke Aster's crystal eggs he had been working on for an art show during Easter. He gulped as he approached his former classmate.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

"Hey Bunny," Jack said sheepishly, calling Aster by his nickname.

"Frost," his lips curled downward. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Well not exactly, Jamie the head chef said he would—"

"So you don't have a reservation," he interrupted. "No reservation, no entrance."

"Aww Aster don't be like that!"

"You should've called months ago, Frost."

"But you guys just opened last week! Please bunny I'm begging you, I'm about to propose to my girlfriend tonight."

"And you didn't make a reservation? Wow if I were her, I'm not sure if I would want to marry a guy who couldn't even pick up a phone to call in advance."

"But—"

"No buts have a good day _sir_."

Jack walked dejectedly back to the car where he found a distracted Elsa texting on her phone. She looked up from her phone, "Why the sad face?"

"I umm can't get us into the restaurant…"

"Oh, well that's okay. We can go to that one burger place around the corner. You like their burgers right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to take you out to somewhere fancy…"

"I'm not even dressed for a place like this; I mean have you seen everyone walking into here? It's like they're dressed to be seen on the red carpet!"

"I had a really nice outfit for you to wear, and I'll look silly wearing a suit inside a burger joint…"

Elsa pinched his cheeks and moved them upwards, "Smile!"

"I can't."

"Not even for me?" Elsa gave him her best puppy dog look.

Jack felt himself grin, "You're really cute you know that?"

"You smiled, I win! Now can we please go eat? I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you." He let her take his hand and they headed to the fast food restaurant nearby. Jack was still feeling frustrated at the turn of events that had been happening. After ordering some food and a milkshake, Jack listened to Elsa tell him about Anna's new relationship with her boyfriend Kristoff.

"She's so sure that he's the one she's going to marry. I mean c'mon, how can she say that after only after a few months of dating?"

"I guess when you've met "the one" you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with that person."

"I guess," Elsa took a sip of her milkshake. "But look at us, we've been dating for five years and you don't see us rushing into a marriage."

Jack almost choked on his burger but quickly recovered, "Well…can you see us ever getting married?"

"Us? No not really, I'm pretty comfortable with what we've got going on. Besides, if I remember correctly you weren't that big on marriage and I guess that kind of rubbed off on me. Are you going to finish those fries?"

Jack stood up quickly, "Hold on I need to make a quick phone call." He ran to the bathroom, nearly knocking over a child in the process. Jack dialed Hiccup's number and waited impatiently as the phone kept ringing.

"Hey Jack, what's up? Flynn's with me, hold on let me put you on speaker. So how's it going buddy, have you asked her yet?"

"We have an emergency; Elsa said she doesn't see us ever getting married!"

"Ha! Hiccup you owe me five bucks."

"Shh Flynn you're not helping."

"You guys," Jack hissed into the phone. "What am I supposed to do? The minute I pull out that ring, my life is over. This entire night has been a disaster so far, nothing's going according to plan!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic; what's the worst that can happen?"

"_Elsa, will you marry me?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh god no."_

_Elsa laughed hysterically, "Did you seriously just ask me to marry you?"_

"_Oh sorry, I already said yes to my jerk of an ex-boyfriend Pitch."_

"_Oh sorry I can't. It's not you, it's me but we can still be friends though!"_

"Hello? Jack you still there?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts, "Help me!"

"Okay calm your face Frost and listen to good old Flynn here. Elsa is going to say yes. Why? Because she loves you, so march your butt back to her and you propose to her!"

"Yes! And when she says yes, you'll name me, Hiccup, as your best man."

"Wait I thought he was asking me to be his best man, Frost tell him you're making me your best man!"

"Neither one of you will be my best man if there's no wedding!"

"Shut up and go ask her to marry you, you idiot!" Both yelled into the phone. Jack hung up the phone and headed back to the booth where Elsa was seated. There were no more talks about marriage, but Jack still fidgeted in his seat the entire time thinking about what Elsa had just said. Was he really the reason why Elsa no longer wanted to get married? Jack felt a headache forming as he thought hard about this question. To make matters worse, when they stepped outside he saw that his car had a flat tire.

"This can't be happening right now," Jack groaned. "Damn it, how are we going to get to the lake with a flat tire?"

"It's just a three mile walk from here," Elsa pointed out.

"You want to get there by foot!?"

"Sure why not? I don't know about you, but I could really walk off those last few fries. C'mon it won't be that bad, you could really use the exercise," she teased.

"I'll have you know that I'm in the best shape of my life," Jack scowled. He grabbed a blanket from the trunk of his car and started to head to the lake. As they made their way to there, Jack could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He loosened the tie around his neck and took off his suit jacket. By the time they arrived, there were visible sweat stains underneath his armpits. He set out the blanket and collapsed onto the ground.

"You were saying something about being in the best shape of your life?"

"You try hiking in a suit."

"Honey, I have to wear high heels all day. You can't win this argument."

"I'm too tired to argue with you," he mumbled.

Elsa lied down beside him and rested her head on his shoulders. "This is nice." Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to which she snuggled closer to him in response. They laid there for a few minutes when stars started to appear in the sky. "Jack look a shooting star, make a wish!"

"I wish—" He was interrupted by Elsa's phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Toothiana what's up—oh you need me to go to the pharmacy? It's my day off and I'm kind of on a date with Jack right now…" She looked at him and he gave her a defeated sigh, signaling that it was okay to leave. So much for stargazing, he thought to himself. They got up and headed back to town. By the time they had reached the pharmacy, Jack was about to faint from exhaustion. Elsa kissed the side of his head and told him that she would be right back.

Toothiana, one of Elsa's co-workers, came up to Jack and handed him a bottle of water, "You look like you might need this."

"Can I exchange this for a bottle of vodka instead?"

"Rough night?"

"You don't even know the half of it. I had this amazing night planned out for me and Elsa and so far it has been a complete catastrophe. I don't even know if I want to propose tonight."

"You going to propose to Elsa!?" she squealed. Jack covered her mouth and looked around frantically to see if Elsa overhead them; she was nowhere in sight. "Let me see the ring!" Jack sighed pulling out the velvet box from his pocket and handing it to her. "It's gorgeous! You have to ask her, you just have to!"

"Ask me what?" both turned around to see Elsa standing behind them. Jack quickly snapped the box shut and took it out of Toothiana's hands.

"Nothing, there's nothing to ask! Who's asking questions, because I'm not!"

"You're being weird again Jack. Anyway Tooth, I ordered some more medicine so you should be good for tomorrow."

"Thanks Elsa, you're a life saver! Anyway I took enough of your time. Now you kids go out and have some fun," she winked.

"I'll see you on Monday," Elsa hugged her.

"Good luck Jack," Toothiana chirped.

"Good luck with what?" Elsa asked after they had exited the pharmacy.

"Nothing," he squeaked.

Elsa patted his head, "such a strange boy. Where are we heading to next?"

"To the ice rink…on the other side of town," Jack could feel his feet starting to ache at the thought of walking another couple of miles to get there.

"You look like you're about to pass out so let me call Anna to give us a ride, yeah?" Jack nodded his head gratefully. Anna came by after a few minutes; Elsa got into the passenger's seat, leaving Jack to sit by himself in the back. Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep as the two sisters talked animatedly; before he knew it, they had arrived to the ice rink. They waved goodbye to Anna and headed to the entrance of the outdoor ice rink but were stopped by a blonde man.

"I'm sorry, the ice rink is closed."

"What do you mean it's closed? It doesn't close until—" Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was already nine o'clock.

"I'm really sorry, maybe you can come back tomorrow?" the man suggested and left, leaving the couple standing outside alone.

"I guess I should call Anna to come back and pick us up, huh?"

"No. I did not go through all of this planning just to be sent home without a single thing going right. We are going inside," he took her hand and dragged her to the side of the ice rink.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"We're breaking in; c'mon give me your leg so I can help you over the fence."

"Are you crazy?!"

"I probably am right now, but I don't care anymore."

"Wait Jack."

"What is it Elsa?" he asked warily.

"That guy left the door open, look over there," she said pointing to one of the doors that were slightly ajar.

"Oh thank goodness, something is going right for once."

Both Elsa and Jack crept inside and were silent as they made their way to the middle of the ice rink. Jack broke the silence, "do you remember how we first met?"

"Of course," Elsa laughed. "We met right here at this very spot where you knocked me over and landed right on top of me."

"Yeah I should've looked where I was going," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "But you know what, I'm glad that happened."

"You're glad that you almost gave me a concussion?" she asked in an amused tone.

Jack laughed, "Actually yeah! But on a serious note, I'm glad we met all those years ago because it led to this moment right here. Elsa, I know that this night hasn't been as perfect as I promised it would be, but we're here now. I want to ask you a very important questi—OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Thunder boomed loudly above them and within minutes it began pouring rain. "I give up, I just give up. Are you happy universe!?"

"Jack are you all right?"

"No I'm not," Jack took off his jacket and placed it around Elsa to shield her from the rain. He then took out the velvet box from the pockets and opened it to show Elsa. "All I wanted to do was propose to you in the most perfect way possible, but I've failed miserably."

"Is there suppose be a ring in there?"

"What?!" Jack took a peek at the box and saw that instead of the ring that he bought, there laid a single piece of paper with one word written on it: gotcha.

"Are you looking for this?" He looked up and saw Elsa holding the ring in between her finger and thumb.

"B-but how did you get that," he stuttered. "Did you know that I was going to propose tonight?"

"You were making it pretty obvious. You're as subtle as a knife dear."

_Flashback_

"_I just overhead Jack telling Flynn and Hiccup how he's going to propose to me," Elsa announced to Anna, Rapunzel, and Astrid. All four girls had gathered in the living room to chat while the boys were down in the basement. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom but lingered outside the door when she head Jack's voice announcing that he had found the perfect engagement ring for her._

"_Oh Elsa, you must be feeling so happy right now!" Anna squealed. _

"_Finally, it took him long enough." _

"_Oh Astrid be nice." _

"_I'm serious Rapunzel! Poor Elsa has had to wait five years for him to finally pop the question." _

"_I'm just glad he's even asking me at all. For a second there, I thought we were never getting married."_

"_How is he going to ask?" _

"_Oh that is so cute," Rapunzel gushed after Elsa had finished telling them everything Jack had said. _

"_I guess Frost can be pretty romantic when he wants to be." _

"_You're telling me Astrid! But you know it would be a shame if something were to happen to his perfectly planned proposal," Elsa wiggled eyebrows and grinned mischievously at her friends. _

"_Sounds like someone has a diabolical plan forming in her head," Astrid sang._

"_Uh oh…I don't like the sound of this."_

"_Oh hush Rapunzel, don't be such a goody two-shoes." Anna teased. "Now what did you have in mind?" _

_End Flashback_

"Did you even make it rain?"

"The rain was just sheer luck, but you should've checked the weather ahead of time you dummy."

"But why go through all of this?"

_Flashback_

_It was the night of Rapunzel's and Flynn's wedding. All of their friends and family had gathered to celebrate their marriage. Everyone was dancing and when it was time to throw the bouquet, all the ladies assembled in the middle of the room to capture the bundle of flowers. To everyone's surprise, Elsa caught the bouquet. _

_Astrid made her way over to her friend, "I guess you're next." _

_Elsa blushed, "don't be silly that's just a superstition! Plus you know how Jack feels about marriage." _

"_Hey anything can happen," she said and walked away leaving Elsa to ponder her thoughts. Almost immediately, she was greeted by a very intoxicated Jack. _

"_Baby!" he hugged her tightly and spun her around. "What do you got there?"_

"_It's the bouquet you know the one the bride throws?"_

"_Oh hey we should totally get married since you caught it!" _

"_Y-you're kidding right? That is not how I want to be proposed to Jack Frost!" _

"_Did someone propose to you?"_

"_You did, you drunk idiot!" _

"_Pfft me proposing, that's a funny joke. Anyway what were we talking about?"_

"_Oh never mind I'll get you back for this Jack." _

_End Flashback_

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Consider this payback for what happened."

"Elsa you" he took a step forward and kissed her "are the perfect woman for me. Marry me right now."

Elsa giggled, "Aren't you suppose to get down on one knee right now?"

"Huh? Oh right!" Jack straightened his back and took a step forward. But as he did, he slipped on a puddle causing him to fall on top of Elsa. He groaned and buried his head into the crook of her neck, "Why can't I do anything right?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "you know what? Proposing while kneeling is so overrated. I rather be proposed to in the pouring rain with you clumsily tackling me to the ground."

Jack looked up and stared at her, "really?"

"Really," she smiled. "Well? I'm waiting."

He took a deep breath, "Okay here goes nothing. Before I met you, I thought that marriage was the last thing that I wanted. To me it meant nothing more than being chained to one person for the rest of your life. But then I met you and everything changed. When I think of a marriage with you, I know it'll be a happy one. Right now all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. So Elsa, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"No."

"What do you mean no!?" he growled and kissed her nose. "What about now?"

"Mmm maybe," she said trying to suppress a smile.

He kissed her cheek, "will you marry me now?"

"I might need a little bit more convincing…"

He kissed her deeply on the lips and rested his forehead against hers, "Will you marry me?" he whispered.

Elsa's eyes softened, "Yes I'll marry you Jack."

"Thank goodness," he placed the ring on her left finger and kissed her once more. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

_Step one: switch the gorgeous dress that Jack bought for casual clothes and give it to Anna for her to hide when Jack tries to look for it_

_Step two: tell Jamie to not meet Jack at the entrance because he too likes messing with Jack_

_Step three: have Toothiana convince her husband, who has a grudge against Jack, to pretend to work at the restaurant to reject our reservations_

_Step four: make remarks about not wanting to get married to freak out Jack_

_Step five: place broken glass near Jack's tires while Flynn and Hiccup replace them with already flat tires_

_Step six: have Toothiana call to lure us back to the pharmacy after spending only a few minutes at the lake_

_Step seven: because Toothiana is good with her hands, have her swipe the ring out of the box when Jack isn't looking_

_Step eight: Ask Anna to drive us to the ice rink where her boyfriend Kristoff tells us the ice rink is closed_

_Step nine: Jack will get so frustrated that he'll want to break into the ice rink_

_Step ten: Point out the door that Kristoff "conveniently" left open_

_Step eleven: walk to the center of the rink because Jack is predictable like that and wait for his speech_

_Step twelve: laugh at the look on his face when Jack realizes that I have the ring_

_Step thirteen: say yes when Jack finally proposes and live happily ever after. _

* * *

**This story is inspired by what I would do if I ever found out my future husband's proposal plans. Mwuahahaha good luck to whoever marries me! But if he laughs about the entire thing and still wants to marry me in the end, then I know he's the perfect one for me. Hence Elsa and Jack's relationship! Anyway, I had an idea to post bonus chapters for this story. I noticed that in most of my writings, people wanted to see more of what happened after the story ended. The bonus chapters would be short stories like how Jack and Elsa met, how Jack chose the ring, their first date, etc. Would that be something you guys are interested in? Please let me know! :) **


End file.
